soul_forest_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Tier
Tiers are used to tell how good a tool, weapon or armour piece is within minecraft (and many other games), but there are mods that add more tiers to the game including the Soul Forest Mod. Vanilla Tool Tiers Vanilla minecraft currently holds 4 tiers : *Tier 0 : Wood & Gold *Tier 1 : Stone *Tier 2 : Iron *Tier 3 : Diamond Higher tier tools are strong then others and have the ability to mine more ores or destory different blocks, for example a diamond pickaxe CAN mine obsidian while an iron pickaxe can't. Soul Forest Tool Tiers The Soul Forest Mod adds two tiers above the Diamond tier. *Tier 4 : Cobalt & Steel *Tier 5 : Mithril These tiers are added to the game to give the player a next jump up and have more abilities when it comes to mining. For example a Cobalt or Steel Pickaxe can't mine Black Diamond Ore, but a Mithril Pickaxe can. Anything below Steel or Cobalt can't mine those blocks aswell. The Soul Forest Mod also expands the posibilities for the player to "choose" between some more tools in a single tier. Here's a list of all the tiers with all the tool sets added by the Soul Forest Dimension and the Vanilla tool tiers combined : *Tier 0 : Wood & Gold *Tier 1 : Stone + Tin & Copper *Tier 2 : Iron + Chromite, Tanzanite & Bronze *Tier 3 : Diamond + Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald & Silver *Tier 4 : Cobalt & Steel *Tier 5 : Mithril Note : The player can only obtain Mithril, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Chromite & Tanzanite once the player has reached the Soul Forest Dimension. Note : Although there are many tier 3 tools they are all worse then diamond especially the silver one (it has a durabillity of 230 uses). Not only tiers tell how good tools are and which is better then the other, within 1 tier their could be a million different tools that all have there plus sides. A "good" tool is difined by its harvest level (Tier), its durabillity, its effeciency, its mob damage (mostly for swords, but some pickaxes might be a really good tool to fight mobs) and last but not least its enchantabillity. Vanilla Armour Tiers As there is no wooden armour or stone armour there is a different setup for armour tiers Vanilla minecraft currently holds 4 armour tiers : *Tier 0 : Nothing (when the player wears no armour) *Tier 1 : Cloth & Gold *Tier 2 : Chain & Iron *Tier 3 : Diamond Higher tier armour is stronger then lower tier armours and have the ability to withstand more damage and block more of the mobs damage output, for example when the player wears no armour a single shot of a skeleton might do 3 hearts of damage while wearing diamond armour it might do only 1 heart of damage. Soul Forest Mod Armour Tiers The Soul Forest Mod also adds a couple of new armour sets to the game. Some armours added by the soul forest mod are put in between vanilla armours and create some more variation and give the player some "in between steps" when it comes to advancing in the armour tier. It also makes the gaps between some vanilla armours smaller so that the player can advance with smaller steps if he wants. It also adds 2 teirs above diamond. When it comes to going to a dimension like the one added by the Soul Forest Mod it is advised to atleast have a Steel or Cobalt armour, as the mobs in that dimension do quite some damage and can easily kill you, even when wearing diamond armour. The tier setup including the Soul Forest Mod armous looks like this : *Tier 0 : Nothing (when the player wears no armour) *Tier 1 : Cloth & Gold *Tier 2 : Bronze *Tier 3 : Silver *Tier 4 : Chain & Iron *Tier 5 : Diamond *Tier 6 : Steel & Cobalt *Tier 7 : Mithril Although the player can obtain Iron quite easily, steel and cobalt on the other hand are quite rare (in version 1.8 of the Soul Forest Mod steel and cobalt actually are rare then diamond instead of more frequent then diamond). If the player wants to use iron for other purposes (Iron Ingots can used for many purposes), bronze armour makes a good alternative (Tin Ores and Copper Ores can be found very frequently). Pre 1.8 Soul Forest Mod Armour Tiers In the pre-1.8 versions of the Soul Forest Mod some armours are still in the game (Tin & Copper) these can be seen as tier 1 armours as they aren't too strong. Category:Tool Category:Armour